


泣き顔

by yumibingzi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumibingzi/pseuds/yumibingzi
Summary: #元旦快乐🎉#R18🔞#捆绑play（或许可以说是反向捆绑）#关键词：squirting, facial
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	泣き顔

白羽瞳睁开眼，眼前是一片黑暗。

他晃了晃脑袋，让自己清醒过来，然后花了几秒钟感知了一下自己的处境：眼睛被蒙住了，双手绑在身后，这个绑架者似乎很不专业，绑得很松。背后靠着松软的一团枕头，他应该是在床上，身下的被褥也很软，鼻尖的气息很熟悉，是家里用的洗衣液的味道，他前几天刚进行了大扫除，把自己和展耀床单被罩之类的全洗了，他又仔细闻了闻，还有一点展耀的味道，是他常用的洗发水，以及香水，再加上他身上特有的味道，由这些混合而成的。白羽瞳相信自己对味道的敏感程度，以及判断能力，所以他断定，这就是在展耀的屋子，而这个绑架者就是展耀。

果不其然，接下来响起的熟悉的脚步声印证了他的猜想，来的人是展耀。

白羽瞳回想了一下自己昏迷前发生的事。

这几天他和展耀因为箱尸一案引发了争议，今天下午，展耀在酒吧约见他的线人，白羽瞳的突然出现搅黄了这场会面，两个人当场争吵了几句然后一言不发地一起回了家。

白羽瞳受不了展耀冷冰冰的态度，干脆也不自讨没趣，于是约了冯杰一起去小饭馆吃晚饭。

走之前他也没忘了给展耀做了简单的饭菜。

看他要走，展耀叫住他：“喂，你去哪啊。”

“去找冯杰喝酒。”

“你又去找冯杰，我都和你说过了，不要和他走得太近，他也是很可疑的！”

白羽瞳刚打开门，听了这句话莫名火大，扭头说：“展耀你怎么回事，这几天一直神神叨叨的，冯杰是我室友，大学时最要好的朋友，他怎么可能有嫌疑。”

“你不觉得他太刻意了吗？突然出现，突然尽职尽责地跟着我们在案发现场跑前跑后，这难道不值得怀疑……”

“够了！”白羽瞳打断他：“展耀，干咱们这一行要讲证据，你少在这疑神疑鬼，拿不出证据，你凭什么诬陷冯杰！”

展耀无话可说，只是盯着白羽瞳。

白羽瞳觉得自己语气有些重，随即带了几分安抚意味地说：“好了，不跟你吵了，晚饭记得吃，凉了就用微波炉热一下，你胃不好，别吃凉的。我先走了。”

“你少管我。”

白羽瞳觉得晚饭时的争吵也不算很严重，虽然自己语气很差的吼了他，但是展耀不至于因为这件事把自己绑起来啊。

再然后发生了什么，他记得自己喝了点酒，没到喝醉的程度，只是有点晕晕乎乎的，他回了家，看见展耀坐在沙发上，面前的茶几上摆了两个空的易拉罐酒瓶和一瓶以前打开了一只没喝完的高档红酒，他正在用高脚杯自斟自酌。

他应该是喝醉了，白羽瞳想，反应变慢了，自己把门关上之后，他还在吧唧嘴，似乎在品红酒，然后才缓缓转过头来，对自己说：“回来啦。”

白羽瞳很少见过醉酒的展耀，他脸上红扑扑的两抹红晕更显的皮肤白皙，眼睛水润，映出点点灯光。真不知道得多漂亮的女孩子才配得上他这位有着天仙一般美貌的好兄弟。

展耀站起身来，还好，喝的不算多，起码行走还没受到影响，白羽瞳暗自评价。

面前的人凑近他闻了闻，说：“你喝酒了。”然后走向厨房，端出一杯水递给他：“喝点蜂蜜水吧。”

没想到展耀如此贤惠，白羽瞳接过来，问他：“展耀，你怎么喝起酒了？”

对方一本正经地看着他，：“我怕鬼，我要给自己壮胆。”

白羽瞳觉得他这是在表达对于今天自己当着sci全体成员的面说他怕鬼这件事的不满，有些不好意思的低头摸了摸鼻子，对他道歉：“我也不是故意说出来的……”

展耀一脸无所谓，抬抬下巴示意他赶紧喝了。

然后白羽瞳就喝了，喝了之后发生了什么他怎么也想不起来了，目前最合理的推测就是展耀在蜂蜜水里加了安眠药一类的东西，然后趁他昏睡过去之后把他拖到屋子里，绑住双手扔到床上。

难道因为不想让自己再去见冯杰？白羽瞳真想不通展耀和冯杰之间有什么深仇大恨，以至于如此反感他。

那为什么还要蒙住自己的双眼呢？为什么只绑住双手，不绑腿，这样自己醒了之后岂不是照样可以逃跑？

白羽瞳太好奇了，于是他决定先不要让展耀看出来他已经醒了。

带着香气的身体逐渐向他靠近，展耀坐在了床边，看着白羽瞳，缓缓凑近他，凝视他，抬起手来，扶上他的脸颊，动作温柔小心，怕吵醒他。

“羽瞳……羽瞳。”展耀喃喃低语，把自己压抑的情感全放进这个名字里。

他抬起另一只手，搭在白羽瞳的肩上，上半身向他倾斜，把脸凑近他，仔细端详他，那一双总是理智清明的眼睛里盛了太多的爱慕，仿佛要把眼前的人包围。

他伸出手指，描摹白羽瞳五官的轮廓，从额头到鼻梁，再轻轻触碰嘴唇，手指停了很久，离他越来越近，最终只是蜻蜓点水般的在他唇角落下一吻。

躺在床上被迫承受这一切的白羽瞳几乎已经傻了，被自己这辈子最好的好兄弟亲吻了，他的大脑一时处理不了这样复杂的信息，全身僵硬，幸好展耀喝多了，脑子应该不太好使，一时没有发现他已经醒了。

展耀在叫他的名字，说明他知道自己亲的是谁，说明他本来就打算亲自己的，白羽瞳的大脑飞快运转，吻的意味展耀应该是懂的，难道说，展耀对自己有意思？

白羽瞳被这个结论震惊到了，这太突然了吧，明明今天白天还因为对案情的理解不同冷战来着。

展耀刚才叫他的名字，那语气里带着压抑了许久的感情。

从什么时候开始的呢？

白羽瞳回忆了一下他们的大学时期，他有文采有教养，长相好身材好，身边少不了追求者，终于不用担心早恋的他正好也想在大学时期体验一下甜甜的爱情，于是四年里拥有了几段恋情，但是都死于展耀之手。

当他和女朋友在一起之后，每次眼看着就要有进一步发展了，展耀就会及时出现来搅局。

当他去约会，展耀就会在中途打来电话，十万火急地告诉他导员要来查宿舍，等他抛弃女友赶回来之后，又会被告知导员刚好没查到他们宿舍。当他在女友的宿舍楼下和她腻歪，马上要献出初吻的时候，展耀又幽幽地从旁边的树林钻出来，捂着肚子，或是捂着脑袋，这也疼那也疼浑身不得劲，哼哼唧唧地把白羽瞳拉走。白羽瞳没法拒绝，他无法无视皱着脸喊疼的展耀，也不忍心对这样的他发火，只好哄好女友带展耀回宿舍。

尤其是毕业前的最后一段恋情，让他到现在都记忆犹新。那时他出门约会前交代了展耀很多事，导员查宿舍不要给他打电话，发烧肚子疼自己去校医院或者找冯杰陪他去，厕所堵了找室友，电脑坏了也找室友。展耀一脸嫌弃地看着他像个老妈子一样啰哩啰嗦地交流代这些事，不耐烦的点点头：“你怎么回事，突然这么烦。”

白羽瞳：“我和对象约会啊，今晚可能不回来了，嘿嘿。”

展耀没再说话，抿着嘴巴，垂下眼睛，看不出神色。

白羽瞳知道他不高兴，但还是走掉了。

事实证明他还是低估了展耀，孤男寡女情至深处，正准备去宾馆共度良宵。展耀又打来电话，说自己被车撞了。

这下白羽瞳不得不管了，立刻扔下女友打车去找展耀。

找到展耀时却发现那人完好无损的站在空无一人的街道上，面对白羽瞳焦急的质问，他只是淡淡地说：“有辆车把我撞倒了，我自己爬起来了。”

白羽瞳仔细想了一下，当年的事太印象深刻了，以至于他还记得展耀当时冷漠的表情，以及毫无歉意的道歉。

“抱歉打扰你们约会了，你现在回去还来得及吗？”展耀站在路灯下，看着路对面已经打烊熄灯的商铺，初夏的晚风吹动他的碎发，来往车辆的车灯时不时照亮他的脸，漆黑的眼睛里看不出情绪。

白羽瞳还没从自己脑补的展耀被车撞的情景中走出来，满心都是后怕，根本顾不上生气，只是走上前把展耀全身上下摸索了个遍，确认他真的没受伤之后才放心下来。展耀依旧不看他，任他摸来摸去，然后以毕设突然出现问题为由转身回学校了。

担心后怕的感觉记忆犹新，那条路，那个场景，甚至是展耀那天穿的衣服他都记得，展耀平静地说出这一切时的神情他怎么都想不起来。

这场大学最后的恋爱还是以白羽瞳被甩而告终，但他一点也不后悔，甚至因为自己在紧要关头没有见色轻友而感动，并在展耀面前吹捧自己对友情的忠诚。

后来再想起这些事才觉得不对劲，问展耀是不是故意的，他搂着他的肩，开玩笑说：“是不是嫉妒我有对象了，就要拆散我们。”

展耀当时怎么说的来着，白羽瞳想了想，他只记得展耀说这些女孩子配不上他，别的记不清了。

直到现在他才明白，展耀就是故意的，他应该早点看出来的，从他恋爱后，展耀突然变得特别粘人的时候。他的前几任对象也提醒过他，“你这个好兄弟会不会喜欢你啊。”类似这样的话他听过几次，都没当真，只是认为展耀还是像小的时候一样依赖他。

展耀把头埋在了他的肩窝里，整个人贴上来，大口呼吸着，温热的气息喷在他的皮肤上，他感受着展耀的心跳，不知道如何面对，依旧僵硬着身子，没有动。

他真的喜欢自己这么久吗，那当时自己搞对象的时候他该有多难过，白羽瞳有点心疼展耀，在那个始终没能被他正眼看一下的初夏夜晚里，他的眼里可能积攒了眼泪吧。感受着怀里的这份重量，以及颈边的呼吸，他又有些庆幸，幸好展耀没打算把这份感情藏一辈子。

他无疑是爱着展耀的，无法忽视展耀任何无理又任性的要求，无法控制自己不去接近他，看不得他难过，更看不得他受伤。只是做了二十多年直男的他，即使是宠溺包容对方到这种程度，还坚持认为这只是友谊，同样把展耀的依赖全部曲解，自以为是的称他为自己的好兄弟。

把头搭在白羽瞳肩上的展耀抬起头，深呼吸几下，仿佛做了重要的决定，然后把白羽瞳的衬衣解开了，一只手摸上了他的胸膛，感受着手下的结实的肌肉，以及胸腔里充满生机的心跳。手掌划过胸膛，顺着向下，直到腹肌，再往下，按在了那个还蛰伏的巨物上。

紧接着，展耀解开了白羽瞳的皮带，把他的裤子和内裤一起脱了下来，盯着那半硬的器官，小声说了句：“好大……”接着伸手握住，手法生疏地套弄着。

展耀毫无技巧可言，但白羽瞳的东西还是在他手里硬起来了，直到他一只手难以握住。

白羽瞳的呼吸无法控制的变得粗重起来，展耀停下动作，下了床，在抽屉里翻找了一番，几秒钟后传来布料摩擦的声音。

就在他以为展耀找好绳子，正要把自己的腿也绑起来的时候，展耀整个人双腿分开，跨坐在了他的腰上。

腿上细腻的皮肤的触感传来—展耀没穿衣服！

他终于明白展耀要干什么了，震惊之余还有些期待。

展耀把润滑剂对准那个难以启齿的地方，狠狠一捏，冰凉的膏体进入了温热的体内。

他闷哼一声：“好凉。”

接着，他掰开自己两个臀瓣，流淌着晶莹液体的小口微微张开，他扶住白羽瞳的性器，对准那里，自虐般地往下一坐。

“啊……”他惨叫一声，巨大的头部并没有成功进入，只是撑开之后顺着股缝滑到会阴处，狠狠顶了他的囊袋一下。

白羽瞳尝到了甜头，他无法继续装下去了，双手挣脱了束缚，一把扯掉眼前的布，看见了眼前的人。

他从未见过这样香艳的展耀，脸上带着红晕，眼睛里带着水光，半眯着，眼神迷离，粉嫩的嘴巴微微张开，喘息急促。

“白羽瞳，你……你醒了？”展耀慌了，本来分开在白羽瞳身体两侧跪着的双腿没了力气，一屁股坐在了那火热的性器上。

被柔软滑嫩的臀肉挤压的白羽瞳爽得头皮发麻，艰难地维持着大脑中的清明。他想吓唬展耀一下，于是用很严肃的语气开口问他：“展耀，你在干什么？”

被问到的人越发的慌张了，他弯下腰，双手环住白羽瞳的腰，把头埋在他怀里，断断续续地说：“我……我，羽瞳，我……”

他不复往日的伶牙俐齿，什么都没说出来，只是浑身可怜地发着抖。

白羽瞳双手小心翼翼地捧起他的脸，摸到满手泪水，还没来的仔细看，就被突然扑过来的展耀吻住了。

这只是一个仅限于嘴唇相碰的吻，展耀就这样贴着他的嘴，双手搭在他的肩上。

白羽瞳不再指望展耀把一切都说出来，等了会儿不见展耀有所动作，夺过主动权，张嘴舔弄吮吸他的嘴唇，然后用舌头抵开他的牙齿，彻底入侵他的口腔。

展耀被他亲吻的完全忘记了自己现在难堪的处境，生涩地回应他，伸出舌头和他纠缠，直到大脑缺氧才双手猛推对方的胸膛，想要挣脱。

展耀跪坐在他身上，白羽瞳的手臂可以完全环住他细瘦的腰，把人牢牢抱在怀里，听到他的呜咽才松开他，展耀急促地喘息着，眼睛湿润，低头愣愣地看着白羽瞳，来不及吞咽的津液润湿微张的双唇，顺着嘴角留下。

白羽瞳仰起头和他对视，伸出手捧住他的脸，手掌细细划过细腻的皮肤，眼里含着无尽的深情，眼前的展耀逆光，身后有柔和的光晕，他像降落人间的天使，是上帝对白羽瞳的恩赐。

少顷，白羽瞳再次亲吻他，双手抚过他光滑的后背，再到胸前，捏住两个凸起，细细揉搓，让它们充血，挺立起来。

展耀发出细小的呻吟声，难耐地仰起头，白羽瞳顺势亲吻他脖颈，锁骨，再到那两个粉嫩的肉粒。

“啊……羽瞳，嗯……”展耀抱着白羽瞳的头，像小猫一样哼唧着。“不行……好痒。”

白羽瞳怎么肯放过他，变本加厉地用牙齿轻咬那处，一只手伸下去握住展耀早已硬起来的分身，拇指在铃口处轻轻摩擦，很快就有晶莹的液体流出，他借着手中的液体套弄着。

白羽瞳的手是拿过枪也端过锅碗瓢盆，宽厚的手掌粗糙，布满薄茧，不断刺激着敏感的柱体。展耀没经历过这样舒爽的事，不住地颤栗，仰起头，半张着嘴巴里发出难耐的声音，纤腰不由自主地前后摆动，把自己的东西往白羽瞳手里送。

“小展耀还挺有精神。”白羽瞳调侃道。

意乱情迷的展耀分不出心思来怼他，低头看着他，捧起他的脸，低下头亲吻他。

白羽瞳另一只手伸到他身后，托起白嫩光滑的臀瓣揉捏着，再伸向股缝间的小口，那里已经被挤满了润滑剂，他尝试伸进去一个指节，很快就听到身上的人难受的呻吟声。

“难受，不要碰那里……”展耀弯腰，把头埋在白羽瞳肩膀上。

白羽瞳轻声安慰他：“乖，放松，不会疼的。”说着，手指继续往里深入，借着润滑剂，手指的进入并不会伤到肉壁，只是太紧了，每一寸嫩肉都在拒绝。

“疼……”展耀嘟囔着，咬住白羽瞳肩膀上的皮肤。

白羽瞳没有停下另一只手里揉搓对方分身的动作，以此来转移他的注意，手指在肉穴里浅浅的戳弄，等待呻吟的声音变了调，再伸进第二根手指。

“嗯……难受……”展耀小声地抗议着，白羽瞳只当他在撒娇，两只手指在里面开拓着，旋转，分开又聚拢，将肉穴撑开，轻轻抠挖他的肉壁，很快找到了有些硬的凸起。

可能是因为喝了点酒，展耀变得不会隐藏自己的情绪，被白羽瞳的手指伺候的舒服了，就发出享受的哼唧声。

白羽瞳看着他的脸，遍布潮红，眼神里再也没有了往日的清冷，只剩下难以掩盖的淫乱，让人只想狠狠蹂躏，彻底占有他，弄哭他，弄脏他……

手指的数量变成三根，不断按压着内壁上的凸起，揉搓前端的动作也越来越快，展耀大口呼吸，呻吟声不断随着呼吸漏出来。

“啊……羽瞳……不要，好奇怪，嗯啊，啊啊啊啊啊！”

伴随着凄惨的叫声，展耀在白羽瞳手中射了出来。

“嗯……羽瞳，羽瞳……”展耀不停呢喃着白羽瞳的名字，仿佛这两个字能给他带去安慰。

“我在呢。”白羽瞳两只手都不太干净，无法摸摸他的脑袋来安慰他。

他把手上的白浊涂到展耀的股间，然后把他放平在床上，掰开他白嫩的双腿，把手上粘腻的润滑剂都蹭到他的腿上。

展耀在这种关头又害怕起来，趁白羽瞳不注意夹起腿，使劲一蹬，想要逃跑。

白羽瞳差点被踢到，反应过来后弯腰俯在他身上，从上而下的瞪着他，使劲握住他的大腿内侧，往两边掰，语气凶狠地问他：“你干嘛。”

没有人能允许到嘴的猎物逃跑。

展耀不知死活的挣扎着，双手在他的胸膛上推拒着，眼睛四处乱瞟，不敢看他，嘴里嘟囔着：“疼，我不做了，我要睡觉了，我困了……”

白羽瞳听了这话感觉心里有一团火直冲天灵盖，一只手握住他的两只手腕，向上举过他的头顶，按在床头上，腰胯顶住他的大腿根，不让他合拢双腿，难以忽略的火热的巨物抵在他会阴处。

他狠狠捏住展耀的下巴说：“你自己倒是爽了，我呢？这火可是你点起来的，不负责到底吗？”

展耀的手腕仿佛要断了，他被迫与白羽瞳对视，下巴被掐疼了，本来就湿漉漉的眼睛终于流出眼泪，五官皱在一起，可怜极了，用鼻腔发出求饶的呜咽。

“你当时绑我的时候怎么没想到现在呢。”白羽瞳继续追问。

他无法控制的想让他哭得更惨，让这个从小到大在他面前任性了二十多年的人尝尝苦头，他两只手再次掰开他的大腿，向上折，直到那已经微微开口的肉穴完全露出来。

不给展耀反应的机会，他对准那个小口，一挺腰，硕大的头部顺势没入一半。

“啊啊啊啊啊……疼，出去啊，出去，呜……羽瞳，疼……”展耀被顶的上半身从床上弹起来，头向后仰，浑身僵硬。

雪白的臀瓣中间，粉嫩的小嘴被青紫色的筋脉虬结的阳具撑开。被紧致肉壁吮吸的快感传遍全身，白羽瞳额头青筋暴起，双目通红，这灭顶的快感和身体里残留的酒精让他彻底失控，不顾身下人的叫喊，双狠狠地掐住他的大腿内侧，将他牢牢地按在自己身下，顶开层层嫩肉，狠命地继续往里冲撞。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”展耀惨叫着，交合的地方传来持续的钝痛，他感觉自己的后穴要被撑裂了，大腿被掐地很疼，双手伸向下腹，推上白羽瞳绷紧的坚硬腹肌，却换来更加深入的冲撞，只好不住地求饶：“羽瞳，白羽瞳……停下来！不要！我不要了！好疼啊啊啊……”

但是身上的人却没有停下来，火热的肉棍像烧红的烙铁般粗长坚硬，不断嵌入他的身体。

白羽瞳不仅全根没入，还抽动了几下才缓解了急迫的欲望，等回过神来，身下的人已经哭的一塌糊涂，浑身可怜地颤抖着，紧闭的眼睛里不断有眼泪流出来，嘴里还在叫着白羽瞳的名字，哀求着让他停下。

“展耀，你还好吗。”白羽瞳轻抚他的脸颊，用拇指抹去泪水，动作温柔至极，但是依旧没有从他身体里退出来，这样的展耀让他心疼，又让他不能就此罢休。

“呜呜呜……疼，你出去……”展耀咧着嘴哭得惨兮兮的。

“宝贝儿，再忍忍，一会儿就不疼了，乖。”白羽瞳温柔地哄他，手掌再次包裹住他因为疼痛而软下去的分身，轻轻套弄。

展耀的嘴里还在不停嘟囔着拒绝的话，白羽瞳俯下身，亲吻住他，从嘴巴到脸颊再到耳朵，碰到耳廓的时候传来细小的呻吟声。

“原来敏感点在这里。”白羽瞳自言自语，然后落下更加密集的吻。

展耀的身体逐渐软了下来，双手环住白羽瞳，对他的动作作出微小的回应。

手中的性器又恢复精神了，白羽瞳柔声问：“好点了吗。”

“……嗯。”展耀把头偏向一边，害羞的不行。

“要我继续动吗。”

耳边低沉的声音像流水一样淌进他的心里，随着说话带出的微小的气流喷在他耳廓，展耀轻轻颤抖，红着脸说：“不知道。”

这三个字说的像撒娇一样软，白羽瞳心都要化了，他掀开展耀额头上的碎发，轻轻吻了一下。然后直起上身，用不容拒绝的语气说：“那我继续了。”

火热的巨物退出去一点，又缓缓地重新顶入。展耀还没能完全适应它，皱起眉头闷哼了一声。

“放松。”

“太粗了……”展耀紧闭双眼，全身的感官都集中在了那个被侵犯的地方，仿佛能感受到柱身上青筋的纹路。

白羽瞳咬紧牙关，忍住了想要狠狠抽送的冲动，过了一会儿，展耀总算不再喊疼了，他才加大了动作的幅度。

适应了肉棒的大小之后疼痛逐渐散去，取而代之的是被撑开填满的满足感，展耀痴痴地看着白羽瞳的脸，他终于得到他了。

不知从什么时候开始，友情变了味道，可是他却没有立场去阻止白羽瞳像正常人一样恋爱，接吻，只好凭借对方建立在友谊上对自己的关心来牵制他，肚子疼也好，被车撞也好，都是假的，可是被搅黄约会的人没从他漏洞百出的说辞中看出破绽，竟然还是着急忙慌地跑来关心他，怎么会有这么傻的人。

被撞的不停摆动的展耀从泪水中看着白羽瞳模糊的轮廓，颤抖地伸出手想去摸摸他的脸。

白羽瞳抓住他的手，放在嘴边亲了一口，腰上的动作逐渐激烈。

“嗯……羽瞳，太快了，啊……”展耀突然发出甜腻的叫喊。

白羽瞳得到了鼓励，保持刚才的角度继续动作，身下人皱起眉头，挂着眼泪的眼睛紧闭着，嘴巴微张，呼吸中不断发出充满情欲的呻吟。他盯着展耀，用视线描摹他的眉目，他的疼痛，他的眼泪，他的高潮，都是由自己造成的，他现在完全属于自己。

在展耀呼吸越来越急促的时候，白羽瞳停了下来。

“羽瞳？”

“猫儿，我们换个姿势。”白羽瞳说着，抱起展耀，让他趴跪在床上。

柔和的灯光照在他的背上，白的发光，白羽瞳双手握住他后腰的凹陷，手下的皮肤像丝绸一样光滑细腻，皮肤下没有任何赘肉，他痴痴地揉捏了几下，说：“猫儿，你腰好细。”

展耀根本顾不上回应他这登徒子一样的发言，他刚刚快要到顶点了，却被迫停下，肉穴的空虚感传来，他难耐地扭着腰，身体向后撞上白羽瞳的腰胯，用股缝摩擦白羽瞳的性器。

白羽瞳感受到了他的动作，向下看，润滑剂在抽插中被打出泡沫，淫秽的白浆粘在他青紫色的柱身上，在展耀的扭动中蹭到他被撞击的发红的臀瓣上。有些肿胀的穴口小幅度地开合着，想被填满。

白羽瞳坏心眼地任由他不停扭动，不为所动。

“羽瞳……”，展耀低着头嘟囔着他的名字。

白羽瞳弯下腰，凑在他耳边低声问：“叫我干嘛？”

展耀扭过头亲吻他的脸颊，没有回答他。

白羽瞳欣赏着他这副淫荡的样子，继续追问：“叫我干什么？”

“进来……你，进来啊……给我。”

“给你什么？”

“……”展耀委屈的红了眼，本来就水汽氤氲的眼睛又落下几滴眼泪。

白羽瞳在他的脸颊上把眼泪轻轻吮吸掉，低笑一声：“你不说我可不知道你想要什么。”

“要……”展耀要紧嘴唇，不想说那个在他看来粗鄙不堪的词。

“嗯？要什么？”白羽瞳挺动腰部，在他的会阴处顶了顶，一只手握住他不断流水的前端撸动了几下。

细密地快感此时像隔靴搔痒，反而让他更想被满足，呻吟声中，他轻轻地说：”要，你的……肉……肉棒。”

白羽瞳又恶劣地顶了顶他的囊袋，逼他说出更加淫荡的话。

“羽瞳，操我……额啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

白羽瞳也忍不住了，一挺腰狠狠插进去，展耀的叫声像是打开了开关，骤然响起。

“羽瞳，额啊……羽瞳，好奇怪，我……我，啊……要到了。”展耀扬着脖子，眯着眼，断断续续地叫喊着。

就这样操干了百余下，展耀突然发出高亢的尖叫，然后浑身颤抖的射了出来。

高潮时的后穴紧致无比，嫩肉的绞动下，白羽瞳动几下抽出来，射在了他的屁股上。

展耀身后没了支撑，向一边倒去，他神情恍惚，沉浸在高潮的余韵中，张着嘴大口呼吸，脸上的红晕更加明显，甚至蔓延到了眼尾，挂着泪珠的睫毛颤抖着，白羽瞳盯着他看了一会儿，俯下身亲吻他。

展耀呼吸还没调整好，不想被堵住嘴，推着他的肩膀拒绝他：“不要……”

只射过一次的白羽瞳意犹未尽，从展耀身上起来撑起上身低头看他，一只手扶上他的脸颊，用拇指轻轻抹去他眼角的泪水，温柔地问他：“再来一次好吗，猫儿。”

展耀第一反应是想拒绝，但是那个贴在自己腿上的东西又热又硬，他难以拒绝。

他抬起胳膊环住白羽瞳的脖子，把他的头按下来讨一个吻。

白羽瞳会心一笑，抱住他，自己躺下，让展耀趴在他身上，用手揉捏他的臀瓣。

身下宽厚结实的胸膛，蓬勃有力的心跳，展耀感受到无比的满足，紧贴小腹的火热肉棒顶了一下，白羽瞳的声音从头顶传来：“我累了，这次你动好不好。”

听了这话，他感觉自己的脸要烧起来了，但是无法拒绝。他双手撑在白羽瞳饱满的胸肌上慢慢地从他身上坐起身来，然后呆愣住，完全不知道接下来要做什么。

“自己放进去。”白羽瞳指导他。

展耀羞愤地瞥了他一眼，然后摸索着握住他的性器往自己肉穴里放。

白羽瞳算是理解了什么叫眼含秋波，眉目传情，仿佛被他勾了魂去，紧接着就被温暖湿润的嫩肉四面八方地缠住了。人间极乐也不过如此了。

展耀皱着眉头，咬着嘴唇一点一点地往下坐，白羽瞳握住他的腰，使劲往下一按。

“啊！”展耀发出一声惊呼，龟头进入到了前所未有的深度，将他的肚子撑开。他皱着眉，全身紧绷，额头有汗水滴下，他在努力适应。

但是白羽瞳很快就动起来了。

“不啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……好深啊啊啊，羽瞳，羽瞳……慢点！”展耀的叫声响起。

白羽瞳却丝毫没有停下，从下而上顶着展耀在他身上起起伏伏。

展耀挺起上身向后仰，双手扶上白羽瞳的膝盖，瘦削的胸膛上肋骨明显，粉红的乳尖挺立着，精神的肉棒也被顶的上下摇晃，透明的汁液不断从顶部的小口中流淌出来，滴落到白羽瞳的腹部。

“太，太快了啊……额啊，羽瞳……”展耀叫着他的名字，“不要……不要这样……”

“嗯？”

“不要，呜呜呜……不要，羽瞳……”展耀小幅度地摇晃脑袋，整个脸皱在一起，委屈极了。

白羽瞳见状停了下来，撑起上身，把他抱在怀里，双臂把他圈在怀里，轻拍他的后背，一下一下地亲吻他，问：“怎么了，不要什么？”

“呜……我，我不喜欢……呜，这个姿势。”

白羽瞳心都要化了，他什么时候见过这么软萌的展耀啊，赶紧揉了揉他的头发，说：“那咱们换个姿势啊。”

说完把展耀放平，欺身压上去，问他：“这样行吗？”

展耀红着脸把头歪向一边，嗯了一声。

白羽瞳握着他的膝窝，把他的腿按到他的胸膛处，仿佛将他整个人对折，股缝间的小口完全暴露出来，泥泞不堪的穴口还在收缩着，他扶着自己的巨物一点一点捅进去，把穴口被撑到没有一丝褶皱。

展耀心满意足，抬起手捧着他的脸，痴迷地看着他。

汗水从白羽瞳身上滴落，他低头吻住展耀，腰上用力，仿佛要把他穿透。

“嗯……太深了，羽瞳，慢点……”展耀小声哼唧，尾音上扬，像羽毛一样撩拨白羽瞳的心。

过了一会儿，白羽瞳拉起他，站在了床边，让他双臂撑在床上，拍了一下他的屁股：“翘起来点。”

展耀红着脸照做了，硬挺的巨物再次进入，和刚才的角度不一样，身后的人动了起来，每次都是抽出到只剩下头部在里面再重新顶进去，每一下都能碾过那个要命的地方。

展耀被撞的前后摆动，他仰起脖子来，断断续续地说：“羽瞳，我……我要，我要……上厕所，停下……停……”

白羽瞳顶到深处，停了下来：“上厕所啊，我带你去。”说完就拉起展耀的手臂，让他直起上身，两个人向连体婴儿一样保持着交合的状态。

展耀被白羽瞳带着往前走，每走一步都能感受到身体里的东西带来的按压和摩擦，膀胱微微胀痛，他也承受不住再多快感了。

到了卫生间，白羽瞳打开马桶盖，让他双手撑在后面的水箱上，继续动了起来。

“啊……白羽瞳，啊！停下……我，我要上厕所。”展耀扭过头，红着脸叫喊。

“上啊。”白羽瞳没有停下，甚至加快了速度，他感受到了肉穴的颤抖，和不断挤压，展耀又要到了。

“啊啊啊啊啊……不要……羽瞳，我不要了啊啊啊……”展耀抬起头痛苦的叫喊着，紧闭双眼，眼泪流了满脸，胡乱的摇着头，被汗水打湿的碎发贴在脸上，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角留下，他已经到极限了。“放过我啊啊啊啊，我，我要忍不住了……”

可是白羽瞳还没有放过他，甚至握住他的性器，用拇指堵住前面的小口。

展耀要被快感逼疯了，膀胱传来的胀痛让他感到恐惧，他甚至觉得自己要被白羽瞳干死了，但是积蓄的快感无法宣泄，硬生生地被堵住，他发出了惨烈的叫声：“啊啊啊啊啊……不要……让我射啊啊啊啊，不要，羽瞳……嗯啊啊啊啊啊。”

他剧烈地挣扎着，双腿不住地颤抖，后背紧绷，可怜极了，白羽瞳又动了几下，在后穴剧烈收缩时放开了手指。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”高亢的叫声传来，白色的液体射了出来，随之而来的是淡黄色的液体。

等排干净之后，展耀颤抖着跌坐在地上，双手胡乱扶上白羽瞳的腿，像是抓住了救命稻草，眼睛无法对焦，失神地看着前方，有眼泪从眼角滑落，他浑身抽搐不止，大口急促地喘息着，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴唇流下，在下巴上挂起银丝。

他看起来像被玩坏的玩具，被随手扔在地上，白羽瞳内心的暴虐叫嚣着把这个人弄得更脏，他抓起展耀的头发，让他仰起脸，手握住自己坚硬火热的性器贴在他的脸上，划过他饱满的额头，高挺的鼻梁，抹开他脸蛋上的眼泪，展耀迷茫却又顺从的眼神给了他无尽的满足感，滑嫩湿润的触感很快把他带到了顶峰，他快速撸动几下，射在了他的脸上。

脸上沾着白浊的展耀仿佛还没意识到发生了什么，依旧茫然地看着着白羽瞳。

过了许久，两人才从恢复清醒，却发现这件事很难收场。

白羽瞳随手扯了几张纸给展耀擦了擦脸，默不作声地在浴缸里放好温度适宜的水，然后出门接了杯温水，递给他。

面前的人脸上的潮红还未褪去，眼睛又些肿了，嘴巴被唾液濡湿，整个人带着情欲，性事真的很神奇，能让展耀露出这副模样。

展耀接过水杯，一饮而尽，挪动了一下双腿，想要站起身来，可是他一动，就觉得浑身像散架了一样，哪都疼，腿上没有力气，一下扑进了白羽瞳的怀里。

他低着头不敢看他，不想去面对这一切。

白羽瞳抱着他放进了浴缸里，给自己简单冲了冲，套上浴袍，过去伺候展耀，他给他冲湿头发，在手心挤了洗发水仔细地在他的头发上揉出泡沫，轻轻地给他按摩脑袋，仿佛只要洗的时间够长，他就能回避刚才发生的一切。

展耀始终没有说话，任由他摆弄，他抱着腿，蜷缩在浴缸里，水下的身体上还带着吻痕，膝盖上青了一块，应该是刚才跪坐在地上时磕的。

他对白羽瞳图谋不轨很久了，冯杰的出现让他乱了分寸，为什么大学四年之间的各种莺莺燕燕都忍过来了，现在却难受地借酒消愁，进而冲动到主动献身。

干脆不要想了，做都做了，说什么都没用，白羽瞳应该明白他的心了，他只需要等一个回答。

白羽瞳给他冲掉了头上的泡沫，搬了个板凳坐到展耀身边。

展耀偏过头去不看他。

白羽瞳轻笑一声，说：“你怎么又跟大四时一样。”

展耀转过头来，眼睛红红的，带着水光，疑惑地看着他。

他继续说：“你说你被车撞了的那次，我找到你，你也像刚才那样偏过头去不看我。”

展耀低下头，看着水面，嗯了一声。

就是这样的神情，压抑着情绪，白羽瞳想到了当时的展耀，也是这样难过又逞强，“你哭了吧当时。”

展耀眼眶酸胀，再次把头扭到一边，然后眼泪落下来了。“没有。”

颤抖的声音出卖了他。

白羽瞳伸手捏住他的下巴，摸到了一手的湿滑，不顾他的挣扎，掰过他的脸。看见他挂着眼泪的睫毛，红红的鼻尖，用拇指抹去脸颊上的眼泪，然后吻住他。

感受到他浑身僵硬起来，白羽瞳放开了他，苦笑着说：“我当时应该像现在这样，掰过你的脸，仔细看看，说不定就能明白了。这么多年辛苦你了。”

展耀颤抖着，说不出话，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，白羽瞳抱住他，把他的脑袋按在自己胸膛上，轻拍他的后背。

良久，展耀挣脱白羽瞳的怀抱，重新在浴缸里坐好，抬手擦擦眼泪，又恢复平静，说：“那你不要再去和冯杰吃饭了。”

白羽瞳看他这么严肃，还以为要说什么大事呢，没想到竟然是这个，笑了一声说：“不。”

展耀转过头瞪着红肿的眼睛看着他说：“你说什么？”

“我的意思是，下次我要带你一起去，向他介绍我的男朋友。”白羽瞳笑眯眯地说。

end

小剧场

展耀的床被他们搞得混乱不堪，于是当天晚上他们睡在了白羽瞳的床上。

展耀一怂再怂，规规矩矩地躺在床上一动不动，空气安静的让他害怕。

该死，白羽瞳怎么还不主动和我说话。

正想着，身边的人翻了个身，面向他。

啊啊啊啊啊，怎么办，对，装睡，展耀赶紧闭上眼。

耳边传来一声轻笑，白羽瞳凑近展耀，撑起脑袋，在床头灯的昏暗光线中端详展耀。

他早就觉得展耀好看，但是现在再看，怎么更加好看了呢，难道这就是情人眼里出西施，白羽瞳越看越喜欢，忍不住在他脸上吧唧亲了一口。

“啊！”展耀专心装睡突然被打断，惊呼出声。

“我就知道你没睡。”

展耀瞪他：“别把你对付女人的那一套用在我身上！”

白羽瞳无奈：“冤枉啊，不知道拜谁所赐，我虽然谈了几次恋爱，可每次连女孩子的脸都没亲到就被甩了。”

“……”展耀自认理亏，翻过身背对他。

白羽瞳凑过来，一只手撑着脑袋，另一只手搭在展耀的胳膊上，轻轻戳他从被子里露出来的脸蛋：“没想到你那个时候就喜欢我了，啧啧。”

展耀的耳朵红了，他往被子里缩了缩。闷闷地说：“那你现在才知道。”

等了一会儿没有回应，展耀扭头看他。

白羽瞳对上他的目光，亲了亲他的额头，轻声说：“嗯，我的错。快睡吧，晚安。”

展耀在他怀里闭上眼睛，过了一会儿，突然睁眼：“等等。”

“？”

“所以你只亲过我的脸？”

“……对啊。”

得到了满意的答案，展耀安心地睡了。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于题目：  
> 只是单纯觉得用中文，哭脸？额，不太好听，所以用日语。


End file.
